Panteon
The''' Panteon''' (パンテオン, pantheon) is the organization that governs and is the primary authority of the Senjungami. History The history of the Panteon is rather limited. Only the leaders have the informations of its origins. However, its public knowledge that it was founded by the Heads of the Four Great Noble Senjungami Clans, Taiken Hakumai, and several others. Also it is public knowledge that is was founded over 2600 years ago. Mission The main mission of the Panteon is to offer assistance to all worlds spiritual or physical. More specific detailed mission include: *Protection of the Panteon *Protection of the Soul Society's Seiki Yochi Kado (精気輿地門, Inner Spirit World Access Gate) to the Panteon. *Location of potential Senjungami as humans can develop Senjungami powers. (However this is rather rare and when it happens its a great deal for the Panteon.) *Cleansing Hollows. (This is as their powers can send Hollows once killed to the Soul Society or Hell like Shinigami powers. They also can send pluses to the Soul Society with a similar power to Konsō (魂葬, Soul Burial). However this duty normally belongs only to the Shinigami.) Normal and General Operations The overall mission and operations to the Senjungami is to give assistance to all the Worlds both physical and spiritual. This includes the Soul Society, the World of the Living, the Dangai, Hueco Mundo, the Valley of Screams, Hell and any other worlds. Normally they don't get involved with the equailibrium of soul governing for that belongs to the Gotei 13. While they normally leave soul/spirit matters to the Gotei 13 they have in the past helped them. A common operation is giving behind the scenes help to the humans of the World of the Living. Organization Structure The Panteon is made of up of the numerous divisions run by one Senjungami Shuhan or the Shushin. The Chief god or Shushin (しゅしん, chief god) which is the equivalent to the Gotei 13, Captain-Commander (総隊長, Sōtaichō; Viz "Captain-General"; Captain-Commander, Head-Captain in the English dub) in power and military rank that leds the Panteon and answers only to the Central 46. However during war or war-like conditions the Panteon can be run by solely the Shushin without having to obey the Central 46. This is an ancient law that has been with the Panteon since it was made an ally to the Soul King. It should be noted the Royal Task Force is how this law and agreement was written. The Shushin is the most respected and strongest of all the Senjungami in the Panteon. He or she must have great power and skill in Mahō '''and leadership skills. Once one has become a Shushin the title of Shushin title is forever, and even out of office is still refered as Shushin. Requirements to become the Shushin are unique. For that the current one creates the requirement(s). However the final task is defeating the current one in battle, to prove the strength to become the Shushin. A '''Leader or Shuhan (しゅはん, leader) is the leader of his or her own separate division of the Panteon, which is the equivalent to a Gotei 13 Captain (隊長, Taichō; lit. Unit Commander) in power and military rank. Unlike with the Gotei 13 the Panteon can possess any number of Leaders, as long as the Senjungami meets the requirements. Requirements to become a Shuhan. *Taking the Shuhan test. Witnessed by the Shushin and two other Shuhan of the candidate's own choice. Must have Reiatsu equal or above an average Captain-class Shinigami. Two thirds approval of the witnessess with one vote must be the Shushin's. *Battle by Trial. A one on one battle between a Senjungami and a Shuhan. Must be witnessed by 100 or more members of the Pantheon. This cannot be used for the Shushin as its part of the requirements to pass nonetheless. The Panteon isn't an army exactly. While each Senjungami is trained for battle the Panteon is what governs the Senjungami. First off, the only ranked members are the Chief god and the Leaders. The numerous members of each division isn't. No member has more pull than another except for if the Leader makes special exceptions. However strength is what determines respect and those with greater strength will get more cooperation from his or her fellow Senjungami. The Leaders and the Chief god are equal except for the Chief god has near complete say over the entire Panteon including the leaders. The only exception is when all the other Leaders go against the Shushin, and if there are less than eleven Leaders than the Chief god's authority cannot be challenged. Though this rule has never happened and was created by the first Chief god to establish cooperation among the Leaders. Nonetheless it is still respect if it ever happens. The Panteon normally leaves the affairs of the Soul Society to the Gotei 13, as per the agreement with the Central 46 and Royal Guard. The Senjungami normal assist humans from behind the scenes. Divisions A Division in the Panteon is ranked with a number. For the Shushin it also number 1 in his division and going down the list from that. Once a division is created its forever part of the Panteon. Each division has its own uniqueness and specialty. Locations The Shukufukushinden (しゅくふく,しんでん blessing temple) is the oldest part of the Panteon. It is normally forbidden to all but a few Senjungami. Namely the Heads of the Four Great Noble Families, Shuhans, and the Shushin. The location is in the center of the Panteon and is protected by many seals and spells to prevent robbers or from it being destroyed. It is rumored that the remains of a powerful being is sealed inside of a tomb. The Shukufukshinden also is what houses the Gurētou~iru '(グレートウィル, ''The Great Will). The Gurētou~iru is the Panteon's greatest and last defense if ever should all the leaders be killed or defeated. Each day the Shuhan and the Shushin will go to the center of the temple. At this time they will use an ancient 'Mahō '''spell that protects the heart of the temple. The spell requires that they store a small amount of power with the temple. When all the Panteon's Shuhans or Leaders and the Shushin the Chief god is defeated, it releases the stored spirit energy. The spirit energy then removes all threats from the Panteon. This force ejects all enemies from the Panteon without killing them. After the remaining energy fuses with the Jigen no kabe (次元の壁, ''Dimensional Wall) that separates the Panteon from the rest of the Soul Society, thus preventing the threat from returning. According to Mushoku Kaigan while each day the amount of spirit energy that is given is near to nothing. However on average each year an average Captain-class combatant's spirit energy is stored within the temple. This makes it after 1000 years an Omnipotent-like force of power. Furthermore, it isn't a requirement but most Shuhan and the Shushin still do this task out of respect of the creator of the '''Jigen no kabe (次元の壁, Dimensional Wall) and the founders of the Panteon.